


Bucky Barnes Bad Day

by Purple_ducky00



Series: Winteriron Bingo 2019 fills [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Bucky was out on an errand when he gets triggered... and sent to kill his husband.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Winteriron Bingo 2019 fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584742
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99
Collections: Purple_ducky's Winteriron Bingo 2019 fills, WinterIron Bingo 2019





	1. Trigger Words

“Blue. Handle. Frozen. Widow. Inclement. Speed train.” With those words, Bucky is pulled under. “Follow me, Asset.” He has no choice but to follow.

He is taken to a briefing room where a military man speaks to him in Russian about a new mission. Bucky’s blood runs cold when he hears the parameters. A young soldier speaks up, doubting Bucky to be the perfect candidate for this mission. He gets shot in the head.

“Asset. You know your orders.” The man in the stiff collar says when the noise settles.

“Terminate Tony Stark. High level target. No witnesses.” Bucky wants to fight this, but the man had used his upper level trigger words – ones he didn’t even know he had!

“Ver good. Ver good.” The man rubs his hands together. “Now go. You have 48 hours.”

Against his will, Bucky’s feet move out of the room. He is supplied with a couple guns, five knives, and some hand grenades. A high-ranking soldier shoots down using the Winter Soldier uniform. They didn’t want Tony to be suspicious. 

“Now go.”

Bucky takes the motorcycle set out for him. He heads out towards the hotel in which he and Tony had been staying. He needs to fight this – he can’t kill his husband! 

Flying down the highway, Bucky takes control for a couple of seconds and pulls them off the exit. He’s trying to stall as much as possible. If only he could send Tony a warning. 

The programming takes over again, and the bike speeds up the next exit ramp. Weaving in and out of cars, Bucky seems to think his brain has a death wish. He doesn’t blame it; being under the control of someone else is the worst. 

The bike stops away from the hotel, and he climbs to the roof of a different building. Setting up the sniper rifle, he sets the scope on their bedroom window. There’s no one in the room – Tony must’ve had an errand to run as well. 

He lies there for two hours, doing his best to break free of the hold on his body. These trigger words allow him to think with his own mind, but his body acts of the handler's accord.

Tony gets back to the hotel in the third hour. He says something like “Honey, I’m back!” when he walks in, but JARVIS must have told him that no one was there. He pulls out his phone and calls Bucky. When no one picks up, he looks confused then shrugs. He must figure Bucky is still out somewhere. 

His finger twitches to pull the trigger when Tony steps into his scope, but a radio call from his handler stops him. “The window is bulletproof. You must enter the hotel room.”

No. No! He doesn’t want to see the betrayal on Tony’s face. But there his legs go, climbing down the fire escape. He walks a few blocks and crosses the street to the hotel. The doorman lets him in with a “Mr. Barnes.”

He takes the elevator up to his room and throws open the door. Tony’s voice filters through the wall. “In the bedroom, dear.”

Out comes a gun – he checks to make sure it’s fully loaded. Fighting as hard as possible, Bucky slowly proceeds to the bedroom. His programming kicks open the door, but the sight before him makes him stop in his tracks. Tony is lying on the bed, wearing nothing but a lacy red thong.


	2. Hitman

Tony is lying on the bed, wearing nothing but a lacy red thong. He looks shocked as he sees the gun in Bucky’s hand. “Babe. Are you ok? Why do you have a gun?”

The Soldier grunts and raises the gun to point at Tony, who raises his hands. “Bucky. What’s going on?”

Screaming internally, Bucky pushes forward and crushes the gun with his metal hand. Tony reaches for his watch gauntlet. A bullet just misses his hand and shatters the watch.

Bucky uses his left hand to aim the gun in his right away from Tony. The bullets bounce of the window and onto the floor. Out come the knives. Three are lodged in the headboard where Tony had been. Another in the flooring. The last is at Tony’s throat. 

Bucky is doing his best to hold back the Soldier. Tony looks into his eyes, and Bucky could’ve cried. “Listen. I’m not going to fight you. I can’t hurt you. I know you’re not my husband right now. You’re under the control of someone evil, and it’s not your fault. Jamie, look at me. I forgive you.” 

That… that was the last straw. Bucky screams, breaking free of the programming. “Tony, Tony. I am so sorry. I almost killed you!” He drops the knife to the ground.

“Hey it’s ok. You didn’t kill me. Look, I’m fine. No marks at all.” Bucky looks down at his husband’s mostly naked body.

Tony laughs ironically. “Hah. I was going to give you a surprise when you got back. I guess we both surprised each other.”

“How-why are you not backing away from me? You should never want to see me again.”

“Nah. I’ve had weirder assassination attempts. I’m pretty much used to them now. How are you doing, honey?”

“You called me ‘Jamie,’” Bucky whispers, staring off at nothing. “I was going to kill you and you called me ‘Jamie.’”

“Of course. You know what it means.”

“Tones. I love you, too, but that was the stupidest thing you could’ve done.” Bucky groans. “What if I killed you?”

“Jamie, darling, I gave myself up because I knew you’d never allow yourself, mind-controlled or not, to kill me. I could see you fighting as soon as you walked in that door.” Tony runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

Bucky chokes back a sob. “You almost died! By my hand!” 

“Honey. Let’s go lie down. Let me put some sweatpants on, and we can cuddle. Does that sound good, hmm?”

“Yes please. Can you keep touching me? I can’t…” Tony keeps one hand in Bucky’s hair as he pulls on his pants. 

After a nap of Bucky clinging tightly to Tony, he wakes up a better-adjusted man. “Thank you for saving me.” He tells Tony. “I can’t believe they made me a hitman to kill my own husband. How messed up is that?”

“They weren’t very smart. I’ll have to talk with Shuri to get the rest of these triggers out of your head. You’ll be free in no time. Everything’s going to be ok. I love you Jamie.”

“Bit redundant, but I’ll take it.” Bucky smiles and leans in for a kiss.

~Fin


End file.
